fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse Alvarez
Jesse Alvarez is a male wrestler in Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling and is soon to appear in NGW and in UWE. As well, he is the owner/chairman/GM of a company called ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling. Background *'Series:' N/A *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 18 *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 192 Lbs *'Companies:' (Curently) PCUW, NGW, and UWE *'Debut:' 2012 *'Status: '''Active *'Billed From:' San Antonio, Texas *'Allies:' Isaac Clarke, Naruto Uzumaki, Joshua Garza (best friend), The Eds, Tidus, Yugi Mutou, Atem, Ash Ketchum, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (girlfriend), Deadpool, Liu Kang, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Scorpion *'Rivals: Tom Brady, Soiuchi Sugano, Rookie Revolution, Seto Kaiba, The Joker *'''Twitter: @AwesomeAlvarez Fictional Wrestling Career PCUW: In PCUW, he debuted against current PCUW X-Divison Champion Eddward. He did well for his first day, but lost. However, his spirits were lifted up when Eddward said he had a bright future ahead of him. Two weeks later after PCUW Independence Day, Jesse was set to face Carter Sullivan, but was attacked backstage from behind and was out for weeks. Then, on the night of SummerFest, Jesse made a surprising return when PCUW World Heavyweight Champion Eddy was attacked by a mysterious man with a fully-covered black mask. The attacker, however, ran out of the ring before Jesse could get to him. NGW: TBA UWE: It is said that Jesse will appear on UWE Brawl after UWE Barely Legal. Personality In the ring, Jesse shows he's a true respectful competitor. However, he does show a bit of arrogance and will show why he's called the Latino Kid, hence the name inspired from the WWE Hall of Famers Eddie Guerrero and "HBK" Shawn Michaels. He will display his Latino heritage proudly and will show the charisma he has inside him. He's not even afraid to accept a challenge at his own risk. Many people in wrestling inspired and influenced him to be what he is today: Eddie Guerrero (Jesse's "strategies" comes from him), Shawn Michaels (Jesse's charisma comes from him), John Cena (Jesse's pride and confidence comes from him), "Y2J" Chris Jericho (mostly Jesse's arrogance comes from him), and CM Punk (mostly Jesse's rebel attitude comes from him). Category:Wrestling OCs Personal Life Jesse grew up in a happy childhood, until at the age of eight, his mother left the family and he hasn't been the same ever since. By reacting to this, he didn't talk for almost a year. But something inspired him that would change the rest of his life: Wrestling. When he saw the first sights of wrestling, he became a fan of it. When he finally spoke again, his first words were, "I want to be a wrestler!" Along the way in the fictional multiverse, Jesse has met some great people and even some that he made enemies with. Especially Tom Brady and Souichi Sugano. As of now, Jesse is currently dating the CXWE Women's Champion Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. In Wrestling "The Awesome One" AKA "The Latino Kid" Jesse is a High-flyer and at times, he will risk the chance of lifting up a heavy opponent to prove what he can do. Finishers *Alvarez Driver (F-U/Death Valler Driver) *Latino Splash (Frog Splash - Adopted and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero) *The Walls of Awesomeness (Walls of Jericho, will elevated at times) Signatures *Atomic Drop *Clothesline *Dropkick *Welcome to San Antonio, Bitch! (Double Underhook Backbreaker) *Multiple DDT Variations **Falling Inverted **Snap *Multiple Diving Variations **Clothesline **Dropkick **Elbow Drop **Leg Drop **Moonsault **Somersault Senton *Edgecator *Full Nelson Facebuster *Flying Forearm Smash *Frankenstiner *German Suplex *Hip Toss *Hurricanrana *Lasso from El Paso *Multiple Neckbreaker Variations **Swinging Neckbreaker **Neckbreaker Slam *Snap Powerslam *Reverse Atomic Drop *Scoop Slam *Spear *Multiple Springboard Variations **Dropkick **Hurricanrana **Lionsault **Savate Kick **Senton **Somersault Senton *Multiple Suplex Variations **Back **Double Underhook **Inverted **Super **Vertical *The Awesome Gift (Superkick) *The Three Amigos *Tiger Bomb Managers *None Nicknames *''"The Awesome One"'' *''"The Latino Kid"'' Theme Songs *"Latino Heat" by Jim Johnston (Matches Only) *"Burn it Down" by Linkin Park (ACW only) Championships and Accomplishments Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling *None so far Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment *None so far NGW *None so far Category:Wrestling OCs